South Park The Anime
by HueyxJazminetilltheoftheworld
Summary: You are about to experience one the greatest moments in human history!
1. Chapter 1

**South Park The Anime**

Today i'm going to start one of the most hardest projects in all of human history! A South Park anime! I know that we have copyright laws and all that bullshit but this is gonna be a fan project. But this will be no oridinary fan project. I'm planning to create an anime that rivals the most popular anime out there! I want South Park The Anime to be on equal footing with Death Note, Naruto, One Piece, Bleach, Dbz, Clannad and a bunch other extremely popular anime! The anime won't have cheap fan animation like you see on youtube but will be better than Death Note's animation! In a few months i'm going to create a kickstarter. But heres the really hard part...I'm going to have to reach a 100 million dollar goal! Sounds unreal huh? Theres a 99 percent chance I won't even reach my 10000 dollar mark! But come on guys back in the 1940s it was considered impossible to split the adom! Now we have nuclear submarines! I know you guys could only give about 60 to 80 dollars but every bit counts:) The reason for such a large amount of money is because i've already explained that the animation is gonna unbelievingly extremely high quality. So i'm actually gonna have to fly in and pay top dollar animators from Madhouse! I know about the copyright laws but this is a fan project so they won't be violating their contracts since this will basicly be fanfiction. Here is what the anime will be like.

It would be like this...

South Park would be a major metropolis with America's busiest airport, South Park Jerome McElroy International Airport. The airline based there would be Braniff run by the Truman family, who have a son, Nathan, Nate for short, who is the age of the main characters. Also, the towns favorite residents would be very rich. On top of that the 4th graders would become 16-year old 10th graders and all go to South Park High School. This show would not only focus on the main four boys, but also revole around Butters, Wendy, Nate, Damien, and Pip. Characters like Craig, Clyde, Token, Bebe, and even Red and Kevin would have a role similar to that of a Simpsons supporting cast member, not always in the spotlight, but always there and speaking. There would also be a diverse mix of new kids that they would go to high school with that would have smaller roles. Romance would be a main theme of this series besides comedy. Romantic couplings would go something like this:

Stan/Wendy

Kyle/BeBe

Cartman/Heidi

Kenny/Millie

Butters/Annie

Craig/Lola

Clyde/Red

Token/Sally

Tweek/Esther

Damien/Pip

Being 16 years old, the characters wold be able to get away with more things. Also hormones would kick in at certain points on the show. Also, Mayor McDaniels has sadly passed away some years earlier and Mrs. Testaburger is the new mayor, therefore making Wendy the mayor's daughter. As much as South Park may have changed, big unpredictable crap will still happen despite it being a major city now. Finally, hair would be visible from under Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, and Craig's hats.

I have the whole first season planned out. Here are my ideas for the episodes:

101-Fight with rival students

102-Return of Coon and Friends with new heroes

103-School Musical (completely different than ESM and HSM)

104-Return of the Son of Satan

105-Football and cheerleading playoffs

106-Guys and girls sleepover

107-December Holidays episode

108- I Forgive You (episode in which Pip finaly forgives Damien for burning him in order to make friends)

109-New Year's House Party

110- Valentine's Day episode

111-Men in Black spoof

112-Return to Asspen

113-Media class (based off of my own Media Communications class)

114-Camping episode

115-Ghost of Ms. Choksondik (crossover with Scooby-Doo)

116-Return of Trent Boyette (episode where Clyde becomes a permanent main character)

PLEASE!PLEASE!PLEASE! SUPPORT THIS PROJECT! This could be the next Clannad or the next Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama!

P.S. This wil be non profit because of copyright laws. I will upload the anime to youtube once its done in the next 1 to 2 years...I want episode 1 of the anime to have 1 billion views in less than 2 months in order to beat Gangnam Style as the years go on. So lets get our act together and make south park the anime happen!:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N just wanted to give you guys a heads up that i'm already creating concept art which will posted on my deviantart later on:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N just wanted to give you guys a heads up that i'm already creating concept art which will posted on my deviantart later on:)


End file.
